


Fighting Gravity

by littlepunkkitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Cancer, Character Death, Child Death, Deaf Character, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Past Character Death, Sassy Luke, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sign Language, Therapy, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepunkkitten/pseuds/littlepunkkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll get better, Luke. But for now-"</p>
<p>"I'm fighting gravity."</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>After the death of his  beloved girlfriend, 17 year old Luke Hemmings had a hard time remembering what life was about. He kept himself locked away in his room, only to come out  when it was absolutely necessary. He didn't really have any friends because he didn't really talk much. Well, he didn't talk at all. Luke hadn't spoken since her funeral. As everyone took a moment of silence, Luke decided that it wasn't fair that his girlfriend didn't have the chance to verbally express how she felt anymore;  </p>
<p>So neither should he.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>This is an au story, (alternate universe), which means Luke, Calum, Ashton, and Michael are not 5 seconds of summer within this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***LUKE's** **POV***

 

A light smack on my shoulder awoke me from my blossoming daydream. I lifted my head from my arms, they had been crossed over each other and leant down on my desk. I heard the rhythmic clicking of a laptop keyboard and the quiet tap of a shoe on the vinyl flooring. Turning my head to face the initiator of the smack, I rolled my eyes.

It was my neighbor, Grace . Ever since she moved in, she acted as if it was her sworn duty to keep me out of trouble. Although I knew it was my mother who asked that of her, It still pissed me off. I wasn't just some mute kid that can't think for himself. I'm still a person, for gods sake. It's not my fault that not everyone knows sign language, I mean, everyone should be taught it at some point. But honestly I don't care. If they really wanted to understand what I was interpreting, they should at least try. Because it pisses me off hen they just stand there with some confused look on their faces.

"Were you asleep?" She whispered, never taking her eyes off of her computer screen as she typed away.

I didn't answer. But that's a given. Saying I didn't answer infers I did not give her a signal of any kind. She knew that i knew sign language though. Nobody beside her and my family did, though. Sign lauguage was like learning a language without having to speak, which fit my profile brilliantly.

I wriggled my head back into a somewhat comfortable position on my crossed arms, ignoring her question completely. But she should've been used to it by now.

I moved into the house next to hers with my mother a few weeks ago. Since then, she's followed me around like a puppy, wanting to know exactly what I'm thinking at all times.

Although it's extremely annoying at times, it's nice to know that someone actually cares.

Don't get me wrong, Grace is nice, and pretty. But she pisses me off with all of her fucking assumptions.

She pulled me out of my thoughts again by putting her hand in my hair and grabbing it firmly. Using a swift movement, she yanked it upwards.

I raised my head up from my arms and shot my head in her direction, a deep scowl directed towards her previous action.

"Class is over you dipshit." She playfully plastered a small smile on her face.

I kept my scowl directed on her, followed by lifting my arms from the desk and crossing them over my chest.

She looked back at her laptop , clicking around a bit before shutting it and shoving it into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She then looked over at me, still scowling at her.

"Oh stop being a bitch." She smirked, her expression challenging in some way.

I shook my head and turned away from her in my seat, pushing myself onto my feet. I turned to face my desk and grabbed my bag as well. I started walking towards the door of the classroom. There were only three students left in the classroom without counting myself. After exiting the classroom, I made my way to the front doors of the school. That is, because school was over.

I made my way over to my car, and opened the door, sliding into the drivers seat. I looked into the rearview mirror and noticed Grace talking to some guys. Three of them. I believe they were on the football.. or soccer team, as they say in America. All I know is that she looked extremely uncomfortable. One of the guys was getting touchy, too touchy for even my liking, and he wasn't even touching me. She tried to back away from them but they were all over her.

I noticed she was crying as she was pulled away by the guys.

I threw open my car door, practically launching myself out of it and started to jog after them to catch up.

When I caught up, I saw her struggling against their grip, so I ripped her away from it and she ran and stood behind me.

I asked her if she was okay, in sign language.

She nodded but then pointed to the guys, who were now furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" One of them growled towards me.

I didn't respond, these dipshits sure wouldn't know what I was saying if I signed something to them.

I simply glared at them, my arm out and in front of Grace, who was standing beside me but also slightly to the side of me.

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" one of the other guys scoffed, their glares all directed to me.

I nodded, not breaking eye contact with the one closest to me.

She put her hand on my shoulder from behind and I tensed up where she had touched me.

"Oh. Sorry man." Throwing his hands up in a sarcastic defeat, he rolled his eyes as the other two scoffed and snorted as they continued in the direction they were originally going.

I turned to face her and she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." She said as she let go. I didn't hug her back.

I just started walking back to my car, my black vans crunching on the wet asphalt. 

She followed silently behind me, I could tell because I heard her converse crunch on the ground as well as mine.

I opened my car door and slid back in to the drivers seat, Grace hesitantly opening the passengers seat and climbing inside.

I started the car and began to back it out of the spot I had had it parked in. She pressed the butting to turn on the radio, and kept changing the song until she found Taylor Swift.

I rolled my eyes at her music choice and changed the station to one that was playing Fall Out Boy.

"Stop changing it." she whined.

I signed her something and she read out loud as I did it.

"It's my car bitch." she laughed.

 

**~~**

 

**Hello** **readers!**

**I** **hope** **you** **enjoyed** **the** **first** **chapter** **of** **my** **book** **!!!**

**Tell** **me** **what** **you** **think!!**

 

**This book was written by myself and only myself.**

**If you see any of this content posted please don't hesitate to tell me !!**

 

**-k**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n; how cute is Luke honestly tho**

**If there's a speaking part written in italics with quotations, that means it's being said through sign language!!**

 

**~~**

 

***LUKE's POV***

 

Since we became neighbors, I usually drove Grace to and from school with me. So today wouldn't be any different.

When I pulled up into my driveway, she got out without speaking, grabbing her bag quickly, causing something to fall out and onto my car seat. Obviously, I didn't call after her. She walked across her yard to her front door, not looking back at me once. Realizing I had to return her calculus textbook, I sighed and rose from my seat, stepping cautiously out of my car. I followed her footsteps across her front yard until I reached her large white door.

I leaned in to ring the doorbell. After about 10 seconds, the large door was opened and appeared a young girl. I'm assuming this was the 12 year old sister Grace has talked about.

What I didn't know about is what she did after opening the door.

_"Hello. What do you want? You look like the asshole type. Here to see my sister?"_

I widened my eyes. Why did she sign to me?

_"What makes me look like an asshole?"_

She widened her eyes as her face flushed a deep red color.

 _"I didn't know you could understand me."_  She confessed through her small hands, head hung.

I just nodded.

"Who's at the door?" I heard the familiar voice of Grace, walk up behind her and touch her shoulder. The touch caused Laila to jump and turn around.

"Luke, why are you here?" She asked hesitantly with a weak smile across her face.

I held out her textbook, her smile dropped and she sighed.

_She sighed._

She sighed as if she were disappointed.

"Is that all?" She asked, quietly.

_"I met your sister."_

"I see that. If you hadn't noticed, she is deaf." She turned her sisters body toward herself and pointed her in the direction of the living room, and she followed Grace's gaze.

I nodded. That explains why she knows sign language. I looked away from her and down to the ground. 

I pursed my lips together and sighed, turning around to leave her property.

"Wait Lu- Later." She nodded and closed the door.

When I made my way back to my house and up to my room,  I  sat softly onto my bed.

Why didn't she tell me her sister was deaf? She told me about her, sure, but she never mentioned that.

Whatever. I shrugged it off.

"Luke, come here please!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

I did as I was told and elevated myself from my bed, stepping slowly across the hall and down the steps until I reached the kitchen where my mother was stood behind a counter.

"We're having dinner guests tonight." she informed me.

I tilted my head.

"Our neighbors, Grace's family." She said, drying off a plate and placing it down on the granite countertop. "Do you like these plates?" She asked me.

I shrugged and turned on my heel to go back up to my room.

"Do you like Grace? I think she is a very sweet girl. You two could get along well, I think." she kept speaking while I was walking back up to my room.

I rolled my eyes at her question. Everyone loves Grace. Everyone ignores Luke. But I think i'm okay with that to some degree. People piss me off. As long as they lave me alone, I don't have a problem with them, and they shouldn't have a problem with me. Simple as that.

But with Grace, something's different.

Am I attracted to her? No.

Do I think of her as a friend? No.

I think of her as any other person.

Maybe just a person who's given me a reason to have gone after her and helped her.

Because even though all the shit she 'did for me' pissed me off and I thought it unnecessary, I've realized she was just trying to earn my trust. To get me to listen to her, I guess. She knew that her gestures didn't mean much to me, but she did it anyways.

But I don't know. I suppose I don't read people as well as I think I do.

I sighed quietly to myself, ignoring my mothers further questions and stepped normally onto each stair, skipping the seventh one though. Because that's the step she slipped on. The step which caused her to fall, to crack her head open on the tile floor. The step in which caused her to go to the hospital, where they found.. yeah. So I won't do it.

It may seem like a stupid little random thing to you, that it means nothing to her and she wouldn't even notice anyways, but its a tradition to me. I've never stepped on the seventh step of any staircase since the first day she was in the hospital.

The number seven was her favorite number. a stereotypical one, I know, but it was her favorite.  If she ever had to make a choice, she'd pick the seventh thing in whatever she was choosing from.

She chose seven as her Volleyball number, she had seven pairs of converse, seven catfish in her fish tank, named One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Luke.

She had always told me that doing things in sevens are the luckiest.

When we went on a school trip to a camp, she begged for cabin number seven. 

When I asked her why, she just told me it was good luck.

She just happened to catch the biggest fish, win the canoe race, and get picked for team captain in the sports activities.

She also told me she had seven fears.

When I asked what they were, she told me.

"I have seven fears, the same as told by Napoleon Hill.

The fear of poverty, the fear of criticism, the fear of ill health, the fear of loss of love, the fear of loss of liberty, the fear of old age, and the most important yet least avoidable,  the fear of death."

I replayed those words over and over.

The seventh fear was the fear of death. She was taken to the hospital because she slipped on the seventh step. Her death was confirmed on the seventh day of the week, Saturday. I was her seventh boyfriend, but she was my first love. And I was hers.

 

**~~**

 

**Jesus, this got weird.**

 

**SEVEN**

**raaaawr**

 

**sorry this is just where my mind wandered!!**

 

**lol okiiiee then.**

 

**COMMENT WITH A QUESTION IF YOU HAVE ONE, ABOUT ME OR THE BOOK!!**

 

**-k**

 


End file.
